Amor al arte
by Huntress-616
Summary: Jeff finalmente ha abandonado la wwe para poder dedicar su vida a lo que el desea...pero no le será tan fácil.
1. Introducción

Al fin se había terminado. Jeff no volvería nunca más a renovar su contrato como luchador. Era libre para dedicarse totalmente a lo que realmente le gustaba. Era libre de vivir por y para el arte tal y como siempre había deseado.

Dejaba atrás su pasado y aquel trabajo que tanto le había frustrado; con el que había puesto su cuerpo y su alma en peligro con cada combate. El que lo había echo refugiarse en las drogas. Aquella carrera que le había enemistado con Matt, su querido hermano…

Ahora podría poner en orden su vida. Podría solucionarlo y mantener una "relación de Hermanos" de nuevo y volver a ser feliz. O eso creía él.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo I: El engaño**

Había pasado un mes desde todo aquello. Jeff se encontraba en su casa, tumbado en la cama y contemplando el blanco e inmaculado techo de su dormitorio. Los rayos del sol habían penetrado tímidamente por la ventana haciendo que la luz despertara a Jeff. Sus ojos fijos en el blanco techo le hacían imaginar que su mente era igual. Pues desde que había dejado su antiguo trabajo no había creado nada.

Su inspiración y sus musas habían echo las maletas y parecían haber desaparecido de su vida. No había logrado que Matt aparcara sus celos ahora que ya no pertenecía a la plantilla de Mcmahon y no había un día en que no saliera a comprar el pan y que una adolescente de ojos llorosos le suplicara que volviera. Nunca había estado tan deprimido como en aquellos días. Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer su reflejo en el espejo. No conseguía que las drogas mejoraran aquello y para colmo su novia se encontraba en Francia con unas amigas y no volvería hasta dentro de dos meses. Eso significaba una sola cosa para Jeff: "No podría eliminar su frustración con sexo".

El menor de los Hardy se levanto de la cama. Y como cada día al despertar bajo a la cocina. Su propósito era desayunar, pero finalmente termino por liarse un canuto y sentarse en el suelo de la cocina mientras saboreaba el humo que atravesaba su garganta y destrozaba su organismo.

Aquello no le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, pero al menos le ayudaría a tener momentáneamente una visión más optimista del día que se le ofrecía, o eso creía él.

Mientras su canuto se consumía lentamente, recordó que aquel día le había ofrecido exponer en una sala alguna de sus nuevas obras. Lo cual no pudo aceptar pues no disponía de nada que exponer. Se había dedicado a cubrir los lienzos con pintura negra, pero eso no era arte si no una manera de expresar su vista del mundo, su frustración…

Hasta un niño de tres años podría haber echo aquello. Ya no era capaz de dibujar proporcionalmente o aplicar perspectiva a sus intentos de crear. Eso le hacía sentirse inútil. ¿Acaso había perdido su don?

Al primer canuto se le terminaron sumando cinco más. La ceniza y el humo comenzaba a rodearle y en lugar de sentirse mejor únicamente había conseguido marearse. Se levantó apoyándose en la pared para dirigirse al salón y tumbarse en sofá, donde minutos más tarde quedo profundamente dormido.

Aun que el del pelo multicolor no lo sabía aquel día si iba a cambiar algo para él. Su hermano Matt había decidido "que todo tenia que volver a ser como antes" entre ellos. Había entrado en casa de Jeff con las llaves que el mismo poseía. Y se había quedado mirándolo mientras dormía con la boca abierta, en cuya comisura se deslizaba un fino y translucido hilo de saliva.

-Jeff…Jeffrey…-lo llamó para que despertara-

Jeff abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la redonda cara de Matt ante él, no pudo evitar dar un respingo con el que casi se cae del sofa.

-No puede ser…si solo me he fumado seis…a estas alturas no puedo tener alucinaciones solo con eso…-murmuro con rapidez-

-Jeff, no estás alucinando…soy yo- El tono de Matt estaba cargado de dureza, nunca le había gustado la afición de Jeff "a las plantas"-

Jeff tocó la cara de su hermano con ambas manos para asegurarse de que era real.

-¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? Yo creí que me odiabas…-dijo de carrerilla-

-Si soy Matt, He venido aquí para que finalmente hagamos las paces…y he entrado por la chimenea.

-¿Chimenea? Yo no tengo chimenea- dijo pensativo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la punta de la nariz-

-Me habré confundido, quise decir por la gatera…Como nunca he tenido llaves de esta casa- ironizó-

Jeff aun se encontraba mareado, pero el echo de que Matt hubiera decidido visitarle era suficiente motivo de alegría.

-¿Entonces, de verdad quieres hacer las paces? ¿No habrá rencores? ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes?

Matt asintió y antes de que pudiera confirmarlo con palabras cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con un ruido sordo. Su hermano le había abrazado y para ello había saltado del sofá.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- Dijo Matt mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda de su hermano y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa cínica-

Aquel abrazo se alargo unos minutos, pues Jeff no quería separarse, era tan feliz, tan ignorante…


	3. Capitulo 2

_Aquel abrazo se alargo unos minutos, pues Jeff no quería separarse, era tan feliz, tan ignorante…_

**Capitulo II: Yo…También te quiero**

Dos días habían pasado desde que finalmente los hermanos Hardy se habían reconciliado. Furtivamente las musas de Jeff habían vuelto para cumplir su habitación, y este, poco a poco volvió a coger sus pinceles, a elaborar bocetos, y ha confeccionar extrañas esculturas cuyo equilibrio parecía imposible. Y a la sombra de aquel trabajo estaba Matt, el cual sonreía cínicamente a las espaldas de su hermano. Y le animaba hipócritamente cuando la situación lo requería.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

-Jeff… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-si…esta ha de ser la definitiva –murmuró para sí, mientras se acercaba al papel exageradamente-

-Jeff…-El tono de Matt sonaba aburrido, llevaba horas contemplándole dibujar, y había odio que ese iba a ser el definitivo cientos veces-

-¡No! ¡No!....necesito un modelo…una referencia…la necesito a ella. ¡Por que tubo que irse a París en un momento como este-

-Yo podría hacerte de modelo –dijo Matt-

-Esto… -Jeff al fin salió de su ensimismamiento- Matt, no te ofendas, pero últimamente has perdido forma física y yo…necesito un modelo más…mas delgado.

Matt le atravesó con la mirada, y contó hasta diez interiormente. Cuando Jeff se ponía en versión Miguel Ángel, no había quien le aguantara.

-Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso…-dijo para evitar que siguiera con el tema del modelo, ciertamente aquello le había ofendido-

Jeff le miró haciendo un puchero, ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?, ahora que se había recuperado su ente artístico, su inspiración…las ganas de vivir…

-Matt…si quieres puedes posar para mí, lo siento, debí medir mis palabras…

-No importa…además puede que tengas razón –dijo con amargura- Pero aun así no es culpa mía que ella se fuera…

-Lo se…ni siquiera se por que la necesito…ahora que lo pienso, no me ha llamado ni una sola vez desde que se fue…

-Quizá debas llamarla tu –dijo mientras evitaba no reírse-

-¿Tu crees?...- Jeff le miro apenado, el tampoco se había molestado en llamarla-

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- "Seguro que te llevas una sorpresa" pensó-

Jeff dejo su block de dibujo a un lado, y busco el teléfono entre el bolsillo de su pantalón. Una vez que lo hubo encontrado, la llamo algo inseguro. Hacia más de una semana que no hablaba con ello, pensándolo pausadamente eso tenía que significar algo.

-Si… ¿Quién es?-una voz dulce y femenina se escucho al otro lado del teléfono-

-Beth…Soy yo, Jeff –dijo tímidamente el del pelo multicolor-

-Jeff…-la voz de la chica sonó algo nerviosa, y tras unos segundos de silencio la chica volvió a hablar- ¿Co-como estás?

-Siento no haberte llamado antes…Solo quería decirte que te quiero, y que te echo de menos- dijo lo mas cariñosamente que pudo, pero solo le respondió el silencio- ¿Beth, estás ahí?

-Jeff…yo…yo…yo también te quiero –dijo finalmente la chica antes de colgar-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle que te has liado con su hermano?

-Samanta…Yo estoy confusa. –le respondió a su amiga, que había estado pendiente de su conversación telefónica-

-Lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Puedes dejas de querer a una persona, pero nunca debiste engañarle con su hermano, y menos deberías seguir engañándole.

-Se lo diré, pero cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos.

-Debiste decírselo antes de partir, llevas meses saliendo con Matt a escondidas, y realmente no se que has visto en el. Solo es un manipulador…

Aquel comentario molestó enormemente a Beth, lo cual provocó que se pusiera a la defensiva, diciendo la primera bobada que le vino a la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú estás celosa. ¡Siempre te han gustado todos mis novios!

Samanta le miró con desesperación y se limitó a suspirar. Sabía que no podría razonar con ella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeff se quedó mirando el teléfono pensativo, ante la sonrisa de Matt de la cual el no se percataba.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Matt tras unos minutos de silencio-

Jeff negó la cabeza, mientras miles de dudas se formaban en su cabeza. Las cuales no querían pensar por el momento.

-Me alegro de que al menos tu estés ahora a mi lado…-Jeff recuperó su block de dibujo, pero sus bocetos se volvieron melancólicos, y los ojos se le fueron encharcando, fugazmente por su mente, sentía como si algo fallara en su relación. Y seguramente el sería el culpable, o al menos, eso creía-.

Matt le miró, en un gesto que Jeff no supo interpretar, y comenzó a liarse un porro. En aquel momento necesitaba despejar su mente, o enturbiarla más.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando, y poco a poco Jeff consiguió las suficientes obras como para organizar una exposición, tenía ya varias proposiciones, y había aprovechado la melancolía que le había inundado la mente para reflejarla en sus obras. Creando un surrealismo propio, que según habían dicho los críticos tendría mucho éxito entre los aficionados a aquel tipo de pintura. Jeff comenzó a embalar sus cuadros y esculturas para transpórtalos a la sala de exposición. Se encontraba nervioso e ilusionado, pero no dejaba de pensar en Beth, la cual no le había llamado, y el había no preferido molestarla. Quedaban tan solo ocho horas para que su exposición diera inicio, y todo debía estar listo. Matt le había prometido ayudarle, no había nada que pudiera salir mal.

-Jeff ¿Estas listo?, quedan dos minutos para que tengas que explicar tus obras –dijo Matt- seguro que vendrán algunos de la empresa…-

-Si, si…-dijo mientras se iba poniendo pálido, y se recogía el pelo en una coleta-

La gente comenzó a entrar en la sala. Jeff reconoció a algunos compañeros de instituto, a CM punk, y a algunos conocidos, además de muchas jóvenes fans. Todos ellos le escuchaban con atención, mientras daba escuetas explicaciones de las pinturas y esculturas. Varios adquisidores hablaron con el cuando finalizo la explicación, y otros muchos continuaron contemplando aquellas obras de arte con interés. Una mujer entro entonces en la sala. Beth había regresado de su viaje una semana antes, y para los ojos de Jeff estaba esplendida.

-Beth –dijo Jeff sorprendido, al igual que Matt, haciendo que aquella palabra fuera dicha a unísono-

-Jeff…Hay algo que quiero decirte…pero creo que es mejor que lo veas, pues si no, no tendré valor para decírtelo- Jeff la miró desconcertado. ¿Qué quería decir con que tenía que verlo? Se quedo mirándolas atónito, mientras está se iba acercando a Matt, y ante él, y toda la gente que allí se hallaba, le besaba sin que este opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia-

Jeff enmudeció, su cuerpo temblaba, y la gente hacía breves comentarios a sus espaldas. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Su vida no podía desbaratarse de aquella manera simple e infantil.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

_Jeff enmudeció, su cuerpo temblaba, y la gente hacía breves comentarios a sus espaldas. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Su vida no podía desbaratarse de aquella manera simple e infantil._

Todos los ojos quedaron fijos en el ex–luchador que, incapaz de reaccionar se había quedado pálido y tartamudeando algo que nadie llegaba a oír y que ni él mismo comprendía. Phil sin saber muy bien por que se acercó a él. Había ido a allí con la ilusión de ver que se vida era una mierda. Pero eso era demasiado.

–Vámonos…- le susurró casi al odio mientras le cogía por detrás.

Jeff solo supo asentir, ni siquiera reconoció su voz. Se dejó llevar. Aún temblaba debido a la impresión. Su propio hermano y su novia… ¿Por qué? Trató de volver a la realidad, pero al ver quien le ayudaba se sorprendió aún más.

-No me mires así…-Pidió el Cookie Monster-

-¿Por qué precisamente tenías que ayudarme tú? –dijo más para sí que para nadie.

-La vida está llena de casualidades…y una de ellas es que me gusta lo que pintas -Respondió con naturalidad Te llevaré a tu casa.

Jeff lo miró, en teoría se odiaban y en teoría una de las causas por las cuales había abandonado la lucha libre era él. ¿Por qué demonios trataba ahora de ayudarle?.

Se quedó en silencio, y su mente volvió a desplazarse a aquella escena en la exposición. Nunca se hubiera esperado tal cosa de Matt, y mucho menos de Beth.

Phil lo llevó hasta su casa, no hablaron en todo el camino. Jeff se había dedicado a mirar por la ventanilla tratando de reprimir las lágrimas y las ganas de golpear a todo el que se le pusiera por delante. No quería mostrar tal grado de debilidad ante él.

-Gracias…-Musitó el del pelo multicolor al bajar del vehiculo-¿Quieres tomar una copa?...es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme…

-Prefiero una Pepsi…

-Si, claro…Me olvidaba de que tú, bueno vamos…-Jeff comenzó a buscar las llaves entre sus múltiples bolsillos y para cuando las encontró ya entraba frente a la puerta de su casa seguido por Phil.

El moreno entró y pudo percibir el olor a porros que inundaba la casa. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Siguió a Jeff hasta la cocina donde de la nevera saco una lata de Pepsi para él. Y después de un armario sacó una botella de vino.

-Jeff no deberías beber –dijo mientras habría la lata.

El aludido le miro con desgana mientras descorchaba la botella, para después dar un largo trago.

-No me digas lo que debo y no debo hacer- Sentenció, para después con furia tirar la botella contra los azulejos.

La botella estalló al contacto con estos, pintándoles del granate del vino y salpicando el suelo de cristales y de aquel liquido. Phil lo miró desconcertado, realmente no sabía como era el hombre que tenía delante.

El de Chicago se agachó para recoger los cristales, no sabía muy bien que hacer allí. Jeff se agachó para ayudarlo, No quería pensar más en aquél momento, definitivamente Matt había mostrado como era…Pero el no podía odiarle, era su hermano.

Cuando todos los cristales fueron recogidos. Jeff se quedó sentada en el suelo, con los brazos reposando sobre sus rodillas y sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto.

-Será mejor que te vayas…ni siquiera se que haces aquí.

Phil se sentó a su lado, iba en contra de sus principios abandonar a una persona que se sentía así. Ante sus ojos, Jeff sacó una jeringuilla del armario.

-Jeff, no pienso dejarte que te drogues delante de mí.

-Ya te he dicho que te vayas ¿no?

El del pelo multicolor le miró alzando una ceja pensando "Como si pudieras impedirme algo".

-Jeff, no somos amigos, pero mi forma de ser me dicta a no dejar a una persona que se encuentra en tu situación sola.

-¿¡En mi situación?! ¿¡Que mi hermano se haya estado tirando a mi novia ante mis narices en una situación!? –Bramó enfadado.

-Jeff, dame eso. Mejor tíralo –pidió el straight Edge.

Phil se acercó a él con cautela. Sabía que estaba enfadado y era lógico, pero eso no era un motivo para que se drogara. Nada era motivo para hacer aquello.

Jeff suspiró. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que necesitaba aquello para vivir? Sin hacerle caso, y ante sus ojos se metió aquella dañina sustancia en el cuerpo y en cuanto empezó a hacerle efecto su rostro se desencajó, se quedó con la mirada perdida y balbuceando algo en un idioma que parecía desconocido.

-Será imbécil… ¿Y por qué coño quiero ayudarle? – dijo en voz alta y para si mismo.

Con cara de asco cogió aquella jeringuilla a la basura, y llevó al menor de los Hardy hasta el salón.

-¿Sabes? Tu aspecto es lamentable- Espetó con brusquedad mientras lo colocaba en el sofá.

-ñnmñmmñnn…

Jeff trató de decir algo, pero se quedó en el intento. Mientras el de Chicago comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, aquella sin lugar a dudas era la casa más rara que había visto. El particular gusto de Jeff asomaba en cada esquina.

Ciertamente adoraba en secreto sus cuadros, pero los que tenía en las paredes de su propia casa eran aún más fascinantes que los que había visto.

Se sentó en el mismo sofá donde minutos antes había dejado a Jeff y este se abrazó a él y se quedó dormido sobre su pecho.

-"mierda, esto solo me puede pasar a mí" –pensó.


	5. capitulo 4

—Jeff…Jeff, despierta—pidió el de Chicago.

Media hora había pasado y había aguantado el straigth Edge con el del pelo multicolor sobre su hombro y abrazado a él.

El aludido abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó fijar la mirada en él.

— ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó mientras tanteaba el sofá.

—Que genial, maldito yonky -murmuró el pelinegro entre dientes— Jeff, hijo ¿No conoces ni tu propia casa?

— ¿Mi casa? ¿Y Matt?-preguntó antes de echarse a llorar y abrazarse más a cm punk, quien se levantó del sofá como si bajo el hubiera una chincheta.

—Compórtate-le pidió, sabiendo que en aquel momento Jeff no iba a atender a razones, y que entre ellos no había tanta confianza.

Jeff en medió de su confusión mental se sentó recto en el sofá y se secó aquellas lágrimas momentáneas. Segundos después y con toda la intensidad que poseían sus ojos verdes se quedó mirando al de Chicago.

—Ayúdame…-le suplicó- No se quien eres, pero ayúdame.

Phil abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué coño era lo que se había metido que ni siquiera lo conocía?

Tenía que actuar rápido, buscar todas las drogas que hubiera en esa casa y eliminarlas de la vida de Jeff. Su espíritu de Straight Edge no le dejaba hacer otra cosa.

Pudo ver como el del pelo multicolor se quedaba dormido incluso sentado y mirándole. Aquello era lamentable de ver aunque fuera Jeff.

Le cogió del brazo obligándole a levantarse y lo llevó a su habitación. Despues iniciaría un programa de "desintoxicación" a la casa.

Tal y como pensaba incluso en los lugares mas inhóspitos de la casa había lo que el más odiaba.

Lo más curioso fue encontrarse una bolsa de coca oculta en una de las zapatillas de Matt. De Matt por que tenían su nombre bordado.

No sabía si eso era una prueba de la inteligencia o del desorden de Jeff.

Cuando la casa estuvo "limpia de todo mal".Phil no pudo evitar curiosear la habitación donde Jeff pintaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este apareció tras la él ya en estado normal y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Gracias por sacarme de allí y…supongo que gracias por limpiar mi casa. No servirá de nada, como siempre. Pero gracias.

—No servirá de nada sin no quieres que sirva —sentenció.

—No es que no quiera, es que necesito la droga para seguir adelante, es mi via de escape…es lo que soy.

—Ya claro…y a mi me pagan por promocionar Pepsi…—dijo irónico— ¡Decid no a las drogas niños!—Jeff le miró confuso—Perdón…es la costumbre. Soy un showman.

Jeff no supo en aquel momento quien estaba peor de los dos y de nuevo se quedó mirándole con aquello ojos verdes, que en aquel momento estaban enrojecidos por lo que se hubiera tomado. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Tan bajo había caído que le tenía que haber ayudado una persona a la que detestaba. Bajó la cabeza y los múltiples mechones de colores indefinibles taparon su rostro.

—Es mejor que te vayas ya…— su voz sonó lejana a pesar de que estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

El de Chicago no contestó, miró a las paredes, los lienzos totalmente negros de la habitación y los nuevos trabajos de Jeff. A pesar de todas sus diferencias, quería ayudarle. Pero como iba a ser el quien le ayudara, no aquello no tenía sentido. Su corazón de buen samaritano siempre quería ayudar a alguien cuando lo veía mal y Jeff sin duda lo estaba.

Sonrió levemente por la ironía de aquello ¿Cómo iba el a ayudarle? Era raro que no hubieran empezado a discutir ya.

* * *

Si cap súper corto, pero bueno tratare de continuar mis fic que les tengo todos abandonados. Y este quiero replantearmele a partir de ahí.


End file.
